This invention is directed to a self-luminous safety sign having self-luminous lights which can be selectively removed from or displaced within a housing for illuminating desired portions of the sign.
Illuminated safety signs, such as EXIT and NO SMOKING signs, are utilized in commercial or institutional settings to warn or advise readers thereof of various information. The safety signs of the prior art generally include a permanently mounted faceplate and permanently mounted lighting fixtures in a sign housing. Accordingly, a user of the prior art signs would be prohibited from changing the faceplate to provide alternative safety warnings and from removing or displacing the lighting fixtures therein except to change a bulb or the like. Accordingly, such a user, should the circumstances present themselves, would not be able to alter the information on the sign or freely change its location. A user of the prior art sign would therefore be required to purchase a new sign to meet his needs.
For example, a purchaser who purchases an EXIT sign with an arrow pointing to the right would not be able to mount the sign to the right of the exit to which it points since the arrow would then be pointing in the wrong direction.
Accordingly, a self-luminous safety sign which allows for the replacement or change of the faceplate and which has self-luminous lights which can be selectively positioned or removed so that desired portions of the faceplate can be illuminated, is desired.